Main Page:Universes/Jackboog21
Backstory of the Universe Backstory on the events that happen in this universe. The Events of 1968 Shin Fujimoto graduates from the local high school and moves out of his parents' house, leaving his 3 younger siblings. The Events of 1969 Shin's youngest brother and sister die. The second oldest lives, but is in a coma for a year. The Events of 1989 Around the middle of the school year Yukiko Fujimoto dies, followed by one of her brothers a few months later. The eldest brother is checked into a mental facility by his father at the end of the year. The Events of 1991 The eldest brother is released from the mental facility. The Events of 2017 A distant member of the Fujimoto family dies at the age of 10, the police determined she was poisoned. 2 cousins of the child were staying for the Summer. An investigation was held and the older Fujimoto went to trial, but the evidence was weak and the police grew too terrified of the girl, the case was dropped after 2 months. A few months later the mother learned who killed her daughter and she committed suicide. Once she died, this branch of the family died too as she was the last one alive. The Events of 2018 5 students ran for Student Council President. 4 of these students were Kuroko Kamenaga, Megami Saikou, Deforuto Moto, and Hason Shitahana. Megami ended up winning, Hason tied for second, and Deforuto got 3rd. Deforuto gave Megami a congratulations speech, but Hason and the student she tied with chose not to. Elsewhere A girl named Hachi Mitsu is murdered in a small town near Tokyo. A very long and drawn out investigation is done. There was one witness who claimed the murderer had green hair cut into a bob. Later the witness was dismissed due to insanity. Only 3 people were considered suspects, but there was no evidence to prove who. The Events of 2019 Before School Starts Shortly before the school year begins, the Gardening Club splits in 2. Takashi Fujimoto is sent to live with his uncle in Buraza Town. Mid-School Year Bosenga Fujimoto is sent to live with her uncle in Buraza Town. The Events After That Canon Ending Yandere-chan gets Senpai. Other Endings Locations Homes Fujimoto Household The following info about the Fujimoto house is no-longer canon. This is where Rina Fujimoto, Riko Fujimoto, Yume Fujimoto, and the rest their family live. The house is fairly large and is located a few blocks from Akademi High School. Rina's room is filled with medical equipment and gaming stuff. Riko's is very plain in a similar way to Yandere-chan's. And Yume's is a mix of traditional Japanese and American. In the 1980's, Yume's room was Yukiko Fujimoto's and was very traditional. Suzuki Household The Suzuki household is where Chie Suzuki and her mother live. The house is very small. Chie's room is filled with books and has 2 desktop computers. Moto Household The Moto household is where Deforuto Moto and her mother live. The house is a fair size but very plain. Nothing really sticks out about the house other than a blue tinted window. Saito Household This is where Honoka Saito and her parents live. The house isn't very big and is located across the street from the Fujimoto household. Honoka's room isn't very impressive and contains a violin, her bed, a desk, and a flower she is very fond of. Misc Ritoru Shop This is the store Potato-kun and Pumpkin-chan were purchased at. The store is owned by an elderly couple. Clubs These clubs exist in Jackboog21's Universe. Gardening Club Sewing Martial Arts Club Sewing Club Ships Category:Jackboog21's Universe Category:Universes